1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
An LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device typically includes a transmissive display panel assembly structured to display an image by controlling intensity of light rays passed therethrough. The display panel assembly generally requires an additional light source because the LCD display panel assembly itself is a non-emissive optics device. Accordingly, the LCD device normally includes a backlight unit to supply backlighting light to the display panel assembly.
The backlight unit may include one or more linear light sources or point light sources, and one or more optical processing sheets structured to transmit light emitted from the light sources to the display panel assembly while further processing the sourced light as it is transmitted through. The optical processing sheets typically function to cause the linear light sources or the point light sources to appear as much as possible (where next said goal is the desired ideal), as if they were a homogenous surface light source with enhanced light brightness rather than as a plurality of discrete light sources.
Recent market demands trend towards LCD devices with increased slimness, lower weight and improved image quality. To realize slimmer and slimmer display devices, distances between the light sources and the optical processing sheets of the backlight unit generally need to be narrowed. However, if the spacing interval between the light sources and the optical processing sheet(s) is narrowed too much, a defect in output light homogeneity; such as a bright point or a dark point may occur.